A Little Bit of You Makes Me Your Man!
by Blizzard-cHan98
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, after his break up with Madeline… he is now an isolated 24-year-old bloke… He dreamt about a guy… Tall, Blond… Sky Blue eyes… with an irritating cowlick… He never ever knew, why he dreamt about this guy…little did he know, That man is also dreaming about Arthur…until they accidently bump to each other… It was love at first sight… USUKUS… Human Names Used… Dark!Uk


**Author's Note: I just had this idea and this was born but i don't really know what i'm doing... i think this is just a prologue or what ever! But i don't know! Mhan! **

**UGGH!**

The rain showered down on him… as he walked down the empty street, smokes comes out as he breathes slowly… It was his bad day… He squeezed his hand through inside his pocket pants, his Victorian frock coat getting soaked… as well as his shaggy blond hair. He didn't care anyway… He got fired on his favorite job… His house burned down… what else could be more to happen… He sighed… _What did I do to deserve this...? Life's not fair… More importantly, why was I fired… he worked and focused on that job…(sighs) …Maybe I should go visit Madeline if I can stay there for a bit ..._He thought._ … Madeline… I think she'll make my day better... _He chuckled a bit. _I haven't seen her since last week…I'm sure she misses me. _He thought as he smiles thinking about his lovely Madeline. A sudden lightning struck piercingly… He felt his body shivered a little… _Some kind of sign or something… _he thought as he continues to walk towards Madeline's street… _Rosaline Street…_

He was finally on Madeline's doorstep… He took a deep breath… _its Friday night… Maybe she's not too busy… _He thought. He was about to knock to the door but a sudden wind hustled through inside making the door slammed-open. The door was unlocked… He took one step inside… not placing his soaked shoes outside or his coat on the rack… he was worried… he knew something was going on… _Why would Madeline leave the door open… she's not the type of girl to forget things…_ he remembered these moments like those in movies… _a murder or … a lady cheating on a man or something… _He thought as he goes further inside. He was in the living room, the room didn't change, but the scent smelled differently… smells very _strong…_ _but I'm sure women don't like this type of smell… it smelt more… like a man's cologne… _He thought. Now he was curious and worried… He tried to walk quietly furthermore but the wood floor keeps making creak noises as well as his leather shoes… but squeaky sound… Finally, he heard a thud and a bang on his girlfriend's bedroom… a feminine voice spoke…

"ah- …wait… stop… Fred… hmmm… wait… what if Arthur sees me like this?" she says as she breathe heavily… Panting…

"C'mon, you only want him because of money, remember? Besides, the fella doesn't even give a crap about you; He's in love with his work not you…" a loud male voice spoke, and sort-of shouted…

"Hmm! You're Right! He definitely needs a checkup! Heh! I can't believe he believed that I loved him back!"

"But you don't him love… right?"

"Of Course, Freddy! You're the only one I fell in love with..." A kissing noise came out…

_What … is this… What the fuck… Bloody Hell…Madeline… How could you do this to me… you are such a whore…_He thought as he begun to open the door harshly… seeing the two of them devouring with each other…

"What was that?- A-Arthur!" Madeline shouted as she quickly covered herself with the silky, cream duvet. The man was in front of her staring furiously at Arthur with his Golden lilac eyes.

"Bloody Hell! Madeline!" Arthur finally spouted, heatedly with intense eyes. "What the fuck is this?"

"I'm So"-

"Did you hear what she said before...? She doesn't love you! She was using you, you retarded ancient!"

….Now, Arthur lost it… He brutally struck his fist to the man's arrogant skinny cheek; the man fell over and spitted out his tooth, He then tried to give Arthur a shot but Arthur keeps dodging, again and again until he used all his energy, he backed away further away from Arthur, _Damn, He's a monster! He thought _as he stares at Arthur's fiery emerald eyes and in a boxing position, Fists ready to strike again. He was certainly dangerous and powerful. He didn't even know Arthur could do that. Meanwhile, the two males didn't realize that Madeline was crying really loud and making them stop by shouting "STOP!" in the corner. The man didn't want to escape for he didn't want Arthur to think he was weak and he surely didn't want to look weak in front of his beloved. He tried to surprise Arthur with a full-strength kick on his head but was blocked and charged in with another vigorous hit on his entire face this time. He hovered and bashed his head on the wall. _Mother of God, He is a __**real monster**__! _He thought as he stayed on his position. Arthur walked towards him, feeling all mighty and powerful… he didn't even break a sweat… Arthur stopped in front of the man and leant down face to face the man.

"Such a weak person, you are… Women shall not fall in love with you for I deformed your so-called-attractive-face…" Arthur said softly… Eye to eye… The man's face was full of bruises… but Arthur didn't take pity on him… He later stood up and seen Madeline hurrying to the man with a distressing face, gently caressing the man's face. Arthur gritted his teeth with furious eyes until he met her eyes. They were staring at each other… Emerald eyes to Auburn eyes.

"Fuck You! Arthur!" She says as she points at him. "You Shit! Just go fuck yourself! I don't need you here! You caused all of this! You Fucker" _Bloody Hell… she's the one who caused all this stupid fucking fight. _

Arthur smirked. "Says the one who cheated and used her boyfriend…" He then left the house… _What the fuck do I do now… (sighs) … I'll just call my brother… _

_Author's Thing AGAIN: TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT N STUFF! XC Don't worry mates, i know some of it doesn't makes sense but yanno, english is my second language!~ so yah..._

_OK TOODLES~ _


End file.
